1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting hoses from damage and more particularly pertains to a new hose threaded end protector for attaching to a threaded end of a hose to protect the threads from damage, especially when the hose is dropped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for protecting hoses from damage is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for protecting hoses from damage heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for protecting hoses from damage include U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,888; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,207; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,823; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,058; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,735; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,146.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hose threaded end protector. The inventive device includes a coiled portion having a pair of opposite proximal and distal ends and a plurality of loops. An attachment portion is coupled to the proximal end of the coiled portion. The attachment portion is adapted for attachment to a portion of a hose.
In these respects, the hose threaded end protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a threaded end of a hose to protect the threads from damage, especially when the hose is dropped.